Nightmare in a Nightmare
by Gorsecloud
Summary: PMD2 spoilers - A fortuitous circumstance, for him. One that he would push to his complete and total advantage, even if it meant removing the two saviors of the world from the picture. After all, wasn't that the point?


**Had a nice little drawing that goes with this story (actually came before the story) on my DeviantART account.**

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 (c) Nintendo, Chunsoft, and GameFreak**

* * *

Nightmare in a Nightmare

He blinked in surprise, watching as a rescue team, comprised of a Charmander and a Chikorita, walked the narrow halls of the nightmare he had made. How wonderfully, wonderfully convenient! He had known the little Azurill was important to these two. That was why he had trapped the little Pokemon in a nightmare, to impress upon these two what would happen if they didn't disappear. Or at least what they would _think_ would happen if they didn't disappear. He did not expect, however, for them to come to _him_. How incredibly _resourceful_ of them, to find a way into the dream itself, and how lucky, in his case. This development could simplify matters greatly, and if the two disappeared in the dream, he would most likely find his work unchallenged in the future...

_Resourceful they may be, but they are also incredibly gullible,_ he thought. They had believed the lies he had told them in their dreams. Their nightmares, how the only way for them to stop the distortion of space was to disappear. He had even considered trapping the Charmander in a nightmare herself once, but in the end had decided to let her go, for the time being. It would be simpler if the two "disappeared" on their own. The fewer fingerprints he left on this matter, the longer it would take for that dratted Cresselia to catch up with him. But if they were to just walk right into his way so willingly, he could would not hesitate to press such an advantage.

In an instant, he appeared in front of the two in a flash of light, not in his true form, but in that of the selfsame Cresselia he was trying to evade. He had decided upon that precaution early on. On the offhand chance that the two might decide to inquire about the form he took when he appeared in their dreams, he wanted no chance that they might run across someone who knew his identity, goals and ambitions. Rather, that they might hear about his sworn enemy, who had an infinately better reputation among common Pokemon.

"Cresselia! What are you doing here?" the Charmander cried in surprise. He couldn't help but eye her beadily. She was more of a thorn in his side than any other, foiling his plans repeatedly after slipping out of tighter and tighter holes. She was the reason his attack on Grovyle had failed. She was the reason the collapse of Temporal Tower had failed. All of his failures before now had one root cause: the former human Miranda. This could not, _would_ not continue.

"I see you have seen now what will happen if the distortion of space is to continue," he commented quietly.

"What do you mean?" the Chikorita, known as Chlora, asked. She too was an obstacle, almost as much as Miranda. Before the two had joined forces for whatever pathetic reason they had, he would have considered her no threat whatsoever, with her pathetically weak nature. However, under Miranda's influence she had gained courage to keep hope when all was lost, and was now just as much a threat as her partner.

The Charmander regarded her partner with slight confusion. "Have you been..."

"Seeing Cresselia in my dreams too? Yes. She told me that I should not exist, because I went to the future but came back. She said I'm causing a distortion in space..." Chlora's voice choked up for a moment, "She said I have to disappear."

"And so you must," I insisted hurriedly. If I could only keep them on this line of thought for just long enough... "Azurill is trapped in a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" the Chikorita asked.

"Yes. Azurill will not be able to wake up so long as the distortion in space exists. And he is only the first of many."

"More Pokemon will fall into nightmares?" Miranda asked solemnly.

"Yes." He wasn't even having to lie at this point. "As the distortion of space expands, more and more Pokemon will fall into this state, unable to wake up, trapped in a nightmare for all eternity. You should not exist. You are from a future that has dissolved into oblivion." He indicated to Miranda. "You journeyed to the same future but returned." He turned to Chlora. "Your very existence is causing the distortion of space. For Azurill and all who will follow to return to normal, _you must disappear._"

The Chikorita's face was falling. He was breaking her, he knew it. The Charmander looked stricken as well. "There's no other way?" Chlora whispered, "We can't exist anymore if we want our friends to remain safe?"

"There is no other way. I can take care of this matter myself."Chlora was crying now, and he knew there would be no opposition on her part. There was an expression on Miranda's face that he didn't like, but when she did not speak either, he floated forward.

He summoned his power in preparation to disperse them into chaos. Light flared. When the brilliance faded, he called, "This is for the good of the world!"

Another flash of light. The process was almost complete Triumph filled him. At last, to have these last two dangers out of his way! So great was his elation that - for a moment - his illusion of Cresselia slipped, and his true form showed for an instant. But it did not matter, the two were looking away from the blinding flashes of light he was emitting.

Another flash. One more and it would all be over. A fiendish smile creeped across his face.

He had them now.


End file.
